


Anchor

by themoonchilddiary



Category: love story - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonchilddiary/pseuds/themoonchilddiary
Summary: — anchornoun [ C ]someone or something that gives support when needed





	Anchor

I hope you'll enjoy the story. 


End file.
